Sound Soul
by ShotgunRedneck
Summary: During Danny's sophomore year in Casper High School, a new girl and her family moves in from Death City, Nevada. Who is she and what is a Weapon Meister? Danny X Fem!Crona


Okay! I AM BACK BABY! I finally got my laptop BACK! (Even though it took me moving out of my house, but that's beside the point) I am going to continue writing And I also have a FACEBOOK Page! There you can Read my Stories without having the fear of them being deleted! I will also post what stories I am working, ones that I will think of doing, etc. So, ONTO the STORY!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT Own Danny Phantom OR Soul Eater. If I did, well, Kat will be one happy Yaoi Tumor. **

It was the 2nd Monday back at Casper High School after summer break and all of the student body was feeling it. Especially one half ghost. Danny Fenton rested his head on his desk. His two best friends were arguing about God-knows-what behind him. The black haired boy looked across the classroom to see that his bully, Dash, was snoring on his desk while most of the Popular Group was chugging down Java Monsters and coffee.

Danny wished that all of that stuff worked on him but, since he was half-dead, his metabolism and his body decided to work against him. His puberty was being slowly dragged along (according to the research his friends have done). But Danny had to suppress a laugh, for once the bell rang, Dash shot up as if he was electrocuted, slurring, "I'm awake MA!" This caused Dash's friends to laugh.

But his friends were quickly silenced by their English II teacher, Mr. Lancer. Danny, reached down into his bag and took out his English II binder. But what Mr. Lancer said next made the class go silent. "Class, may I have your attention. We have a new student joining us today. She is from a town called Death City, Nevada. So, please give her an Amity Park Welcome! Ms. Stein, you can come in now."

Danny, as well as the rest of the class, looked at the door to see a very petite girl with uneven pink hair entering the classroom. She was wearing a black dress with a high white collar and long white cuffs with 3 buttons. In her arms was a stitched back pack that looked like a funny skull. Her navy blue eyes glanced everywhere, as if looking for a possible escape route.

"Now, Ms. Stein, please introduce yourself." The pink haired girl nodded and faced the class. Danny could see that she was slightly shaking with fear. _'Must be shy,'_ he thought as the pink haired girl spoke. "H-Hello. My name is Crona Stein. N-nice to meet you all." She said all this in a very quiet voice. Hell, even the people in the front row had a hard time hearing her. Mr. Lancer asked her to repeat what she said, only louder. Once she did, Quan (being the dumb jock that he is) had to comment, "So, are you named after a beer or what?"

This caused the girl to stutter like crazy, the Popular Clique to laugh and Mr. Lancer have a mild heart attack. Soon, the class quieted down and the bald teacher began his lesson. And Crona sat in the empty seat next to Danny. The half-ghost leaned over and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Danny Fenton. Nice to meet you." Crona shakily took his hand and gave it a quick shake. "N-nice to meet you too." Danny gave her a smile and turned to the board...

It was after English and Danny was walking with his friends. Sam was talking with Tucker about how women can run for president, just that the men in Congress didn't _want _a female president. Danny ignored them and saw that Crona was at the locker next to his own. The hero went to his locker and began to talk to the pink haired girl.

"Hi, Crona." She slightly jumped and looked at Danny. "H-hi Danny. U-um, do you know where r-room 502 is?" The blue eyed teen nodded. "Yeah. That's where I gotta go anyways. Come on, I'll show you the way to Mrs. Madrine's class." Crona gave him a shy smile and after they accessed their lockers, went towards class.

"Oh yeah. Crona, this is Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. My two best friends. Guys, meet Crona." Tucker waved at her and Sam gave a smile. Crona gave a timid wave/smile combo. "H-how do you do?" As they were making their way to class, they ran into Dash and his crowd. That made Danny mentally groan. _'Great. Now we gotta deal with this bull. And it ain't even 10. Where is a ghost or something?'_

Dash spotted them and as he made his way over to pick on them, something happened. Someone tackled Crona from behind. Danny looked over at Crona to see a beautiful older girl hugging his new pink haired friend. She had light purple hair with two big curls on either side of her head. A witch's hat was sitting on her head; a black coat with a white fur collar was covering her violet tube top; low riding tight leather pants covered her long legs and Danny could see that she was wearing boots.

Crona gasped for air for the girl was squishing the pinkette with her "assets". "B-Blair! I can't breathe!" "Hmm? Oh! Sworry Crona!" The girl released Crona, who stumbled into Danny. Dash, who was watching this, asked the purple haired girl, "Uh, sorry but who are you?" The stranger looked at Dash.

"Nya? Oh. Sorry. The name is Blair Stein! I'm Crona's older sister!" This made all of the boys jaws drop. Crona was dragged back into the arms of her sister and was looking at Danny with a pleading look. Danny picked up his jaw and held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Danny Fenton. Nice to meet you." What Blair did next scared the holy hell out of the half ghost.

Blair squealed and released Crona. And glomped Danny. "Oh! Ain't you the cutest THING!" Danny closed his eyes as Blair forced his head in between her breasts. He could already feel his air being cut off and Danny was glad that he was half dead. But that didn't mean squat as he tried to breath. Tucker stifled a laugh as he could see Danny's arms flailing and Dash's jaw connecting with the ground. Crona was freaking out as Sam was sputtering.

"Blair! Danny can't breath! Get off of him!" cried the pink haired girl. Blair looked at her sister to the now still Danny. "Nya? Oh, my bad." She released Danny, who stumbled, gasping for air. As Danny's friends helped him up, the bell rang. Singling that they were late for class. Danny went with Crona to Algebra II while Sam and Tucker went to their own class. Blair gave Danny an air kiss and a hug to Crona. She flounced away, leaving Dash and Tucker to glue their eyes to her rear end. Soon, they were all at their correct classes...

It was lunch and Danny was sitting outside with Tucker and Sam. Danny could hear them talking about some topic or another but what he was mostly focused on was Crona and Blair. They were sitting under one of the trees that bordered the school grounds. Blair was talking animatedly over something while Crona was laughing. The half-ghost smiled as he saw Crona laugh. He didn't know why but seeing her being happy made him feel happy. _'Perhaps that's because she's so shy.'_ said his voice of reason.

Which Danny shoved down deep into his mind. He always did that with his voice of reason because it always clashed with his feelings. And what with him being a teenage boy, he always followed his gut more than anything. **[A/N: Me is female so I have NO Idea what goes through a teenage boy's mind. So, I do NOT mean to offend ANYONE. I am just a female writer who has NO idea what goes through a teenage boy's head. Do forgive me.]**

But right now, Danny wanted to listen to his voice of reason. And what his voice of reason was saying was _'Go and sit by them. I'm sure they won't mind. You are now friends with Crona. So, go say hi.'_ But, as Danny stood to go over to the Stein Sisters, his ghost sense went off. _'Oh, fuck all kinds of duck.'_ thought the Ghost Boy as he saw the Box Ghost appear.

Danny ignored his usual entrance and ducked under his lunch table to transform into Danny Phantom...

As Danny went invisible and flew off to make it look like he didn't just appear where Danny Fenton was at, Crona and Blair were looking at the Box Ghost terrify some students. They were up in the tree they were sitting under, curiously looking on. "Huh, so, that's a ghost? Doesn't look like much." said the magical cat.

Crona ignored her and instead focused on it. "It isn't a Kishin Egg. Which is strange." spoke the Weapon Meister. Ragnarok popped out of Crona's back, looking at the self proclaimed Box Ghost. "Doesn't look like good eats either." Crona forced Ragnarok back into her body and refocused back onto the ghost. But what happened next, neither of the two girls thought would happen.

Another ghost came and began to talk smack to the Box Ghost. "Give it up!" "NEVA!" shouted the first ghost and it slung a couple of boxes at the new ghost. The new ghost dodged and one of the boxes went and hit Crona in the head. It caused the girl to loose her balance on the tree branch she was perched on and made her crash to the ground.

"Ouch. That hurt." she muttered under her breath, as she rubbed her head. Crona heard the Box Ghost laugh, which made her look up to see the new ghost chasing the Box Ghost. The Box Ghost was on a collision course with her when he suddenly stopped. He looked at Crona and his eyes went wide with fear. Crona blinked as he yelled, "WEAPON MEISTER!"

Crona's navy blue eyes widened in shock as he knew what she was. The other ghost looked confused but didn't have the time to question the Box Ghost because the Box Ghost fled. The pink haired girl looked at the new ghost, hearing him mutter, "Great. Now it is time for the infamous chase scene." She continued to watch him, even when he flew after the Box Ghost...

Danny caught up to the Box Ghost and what the Box Ghost did shocked Danny. He turned around and grabbed Danny's shirt. "Quick! Capture me! Shove me into that thermos of yours but please! Please don't take me back to that Weapon Meister!" Danny shoved the other ghost's hands off of him.

"Whoa dude, calm down! Now, I'll take you back to the Ghost Zone on one condition!" The Box Ghost nodded so fast that Danny knew if he was alive, The Box Ghost's neck would have snapped. "YES! YES! I'll do whatever you want!" Danny nodded and moved them to the roof of a nearby building. Once they were out of view of the general Public, Danny pulled out another one of his parents working tools (one of the rare few)

He activated it and a glowing green lasso came out and grabbed The Box Ghost by the foot. The overall wearing being pointed to it, as if asking, "What the hell is this?" "That," Danny pointed at the rope, "is to make sure you don't escape. Now, my condition is for you to explain to me what a Weapon Meister is." The Box Ghost looked at him with confusion.

"You don't know what a Weapon Meister is?" Danny crossed his arms. "No, now start talking or I might just take you back there." The Box Ghost held up his arms in surrender. "Okay okay. Well, a Weapon Meister is someone who works for Shinigami-sama." Danny looked at The Box Ghost with a WTF look.

"Shinigami-sama?" BG **[A/N: From now on, for the rest of this Chapter, Box Ghost will now be known as BG cuz I am sick of writing out his name . ]** nodded. "Yeah, he is also known as The Grim Reaper, Lord Death, etc. He is one, no, THE strongest Soul out there." Danny quickly dug out a notepad and pencil that he always kept on him (You never know when you need it)

"Soul?" BG nodded again. "Yes. Soul. Anyways, the Weapon Meisters work for him to stop Witches and Kishin." Danny wrote this down. "Sorry, but what is a Kishin? And Witches don't exist." BG gave Phantom Boy a deadpanned look. "So says you. Witches are some of the most foul creatures to ever exist. Hell Lady Aracne made the first Demon Weapon."

"Explain please." "Well, she is also known as the Heretic Witch." "Why?" "If you stop interrupting me!" "Sorry." "Harrumph. Anyways, she was the one who would take the Souls of Witches and put them into humans. With some experimentation, she made Demon Weapons." Danny was about to ask "What is a Demon Weapon" but stopped himself and motioned BG to continue. "A Demon Weapon is a Person who can transform into a Weapon. Scythes, Guns, Shadow Weapons you name it."

"And these Weapon Meisters? Where do they fit?" BG rolled his eyes. "Who do you think wield those Demon Weapons? Weapon Meisters. They are a select group of humans who have the ability to sync their souls to a Demon Weapon. Granted, there ain't many but enough to help Shinigami-sama hunt down Kishin and Kishin Eggs."

"Okay, that explains what a Weapon Meister is but you've given me more questions than answers." From their location, they could hear the lunch bell from Casper High. "And I am out of time. I'll return you to the Ghost Zone soon but you will be in the Fenton Thermos." BG opened his mouth to complain but was sucked into the Thermos.

Danny sighed and flew back to school just in time for gym class...

AND END CHAPTER! Man, I have got a good feeling about this. I mean, there aren't a lot of stories of Soul Eater and Danny Phantom but hey, I got bored and was watching TV when Danny Phantom came on. Shortly after that, I went to see what my cousin AJ was doing to see her watching Soul Eater anime. That made me think. Now, here it is for you all to enjoy. AND YES! Crona will be female! Crona is a G-I-R-L GD2H&Back! So, please Read and Review! Love To you all!


End file.
